Raf
Raf is a minor character in Ferdinand. He was Ferdinand’s father. He was voiced by Jeremy Sisto. Biography Raf lived in Casa del Toro with his son, Ferdinand. When a matador comes round the Casa to select a fighting bull, he and the rest of the adult bulls charge into the ring to display their fighting skills. On the way out, he tells Ferdinand on the other side of the fence to wish him luck, which the latter does, then, winks at him before resuming charging into the ring with the other bulls. Inside the ring, he faces off with Valiente's father in an intense round and emerges victorious. He is picked by the matador to fight; much to his delight. Walking out of the ring, he meets Ferdinand and greets him; claiming that he would defeat the matador in Plaza de Toros. Ferdinand appears to be unwilling for him to fight but Raf gently tells him that it was every bull's dream and one day, Ferdinand would be the best fighting bull around. When Ferdinand asked if he needed to fight, Raf pauses, expressed softly and tenderly told him that he wished that the world would work that way for him. Raf promises to return and show him all his secret moves. He bids farewell to Ferdinand and boards the truck to the Plaza. Unfortunately, Raf loses the fight and is killed, which Ferdinand discovers when the truck returns empty. Later, his horns and photograph are framed up on the wall in Moreno's house along with the rest of the previous bulls who thought they had a chance in the ring, a fact Ferdinand would eventually discover when he was all grown-up two years after that. Physical Appearance Raf, much like his son, is a well-built and rather large bull. Boasting a huge chest, smaller rump and wide frame, Raf makes the ideal fighter. He has black fur and blue eyes, as well as a dark brown snout and eye rings. He has a tuft of brown hair on his head and a wide pair of horns. Also, his right ear is clipped. Personality Raf, like every other bull, dreams of fighting against the matador and aims to fight for glory. He is also confident and ambitious, claiming that he would defeat the matador in the ring. Raf is often optimistic and encouraging, especially towards his son. Even when Ferdinand did not wish to fight, he gently told him that his dreams would change and one day, he would be winning out there. Relationships Ferdinand It is shown that Raf loves Ferdinand very much. As a father, Raf was somewhat bitter leaving Ferdinand behind. Before he left for Plaza de Toros, he put his forehead against Ferdinand's as a touching farewell. Furthermore, he is gentle and sweet towards him, a stark contrast to his ferocity in the ring. He speaks to his son in a light-hearted, playful, and enthusiastic way. His energetic antics are displayed when he tosses Ferdinand onto his back. Furthermore, when Ferdinand expressed his desire not to fight, Raf was taken aback but unwilling to disappoint his son, simply told him that his dreams would change and quipped that he would be a great fighter some day. Raf also wishes the best for his son, genuinely hoping that he does not need to fight to survive. But as with most parents, he did not want to reveal that he would be sent to the Chop House if he did not. Instead, he remained cheery and optimistic in front of Ferdinand. Memorable Quotes Gallery rafentrance.png luckforRaf.png|"Wish me luck, Ferdinand." Rafwink1.png RafvsValiente'sDad (1).png|Raf fighting Valiente's dad RafvsValiente'sDad (2).png RafvsValiente'sDad (3).png Rafchosen.png Raf''champ''.png Raflaugh.png Raf scoops up Ferdinand.png Rafhappy.png|"Your dad is gonna fight for glory in the ring." rafferdtalk (1).png|"I'll tell you thing's gonna change." Raftough.png|"You're gonna be bigger and tougher than your old man. That's for sure." rafferdtalk (2).png|"Yes way!" Rafkindlook.png Raf farewells Ferdinand.png Rafwink2.png Raf horns and photo.png Raf photo.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bulls Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Hispanic characters Category:Heroes